Sticky Sweet
by SapphireBlueLuvsU
Summary: Just a fluffy Sander Sides story about Logan and Patton (Logicality)... (And Prinxiety if you think about it)


**AN: This is a story loosely based on a Pinterest post. Let me know if you guys know which one I'm talking about.**

* * *

He was in his room when he first noticed the smell.

Logan was minding his own business, solving a math problem on his chalkboard, when a strong scent filled his nose. Concerned, he stopped what he was doing and inhaled deeply, just to be certain.

It smelled like smoke.

Quickly, he all but ran down the stairs and straight to the kitchen, trailing the source of the fumes. Inside, he found Patton just… standing there.

"Patton, why are you still in here?" Logan asked him almost astoundedly as if to imply, ' _Get out Patton. That's what we do when there could be a fire.'_

But, Morality didn't seem to hear him. He was gazing at Logic with this... adorable… quirky grin on his face that made Logan's heart stutter and his cheeks flush pink. All thoughts besides for Patton flew from his mind.

After a few moments of staring blankly back, the logical side shook his head and remembered what was going on.

"Patton," he addressed the moral side again. "I don't understand how this happened. Did you burn some pastry you were baking?"

Still no response.

"Patton?!" Logan was losing his patience. "Is something burning?"

As if he was waiting for those exact words to to leave Logan's mouth, Patton sprung to life. He leaned seductively against the counter, placing his chin in his left hand.

"Only my desire for you." Morality replied, his lips twisting into a slow, flirtatious smile.

Logan, completely and utterly surprised at Morality's response, took a breath to speak, but he could only manage, "What?"

Suddenly Patton straightened up, his eyes wide with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. I burnt the cookies I was making for you."

The logical aspect blinked in confusion. "Then why…?" he paused and tried again. "Couldn't you have just…?" And again. "Whaaaa…?"

As Logan continued to struggle with his words and make sounds of bewilderment, Roman and Virgil sped, snickering through the room and shoved the brain at the moral side, causing him to collapse into Patton's steady arms.

"Roman! Virgil!" Logan shouted angrily at the giggling figures running away. He tried to push himself away from Morality without any success. Patton had a firm grip on him.

"Relax, Logan." Patton soothed, fixing Logic's glasses.

"They did that on purpose." Logan fumed, tugging the hem of his shirt to rid it of wrinkles.

"Of course they did!" Patton laughed, reaching behind him to turn the oven off. "It was just a joke. A dare really. They knew you'd react that way and decided it would be hilarious if they pushed you into me."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This whole situation was a joke? You burnt the cookies on purpose? Do you know how dangerous-?"

"I know, Logan, I know. That's why I baked them before and kept the oven on to burn the bits of batter that dripped onto the bottom."

"That's still just as-"

"I know." the moral side cut him off. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He sat down in the middle of the room, dragging Logan with him and into his lap.

"It's all okay." Patton murmured into his hair.

"Yes. I suppose so." Logan smiled a little, turning and resting his forehead on Patton's so the tips of their noses touched.

Morality sighed and closed his eyes, hugging Logic harder in response. He really wished that he could ki-

Logan interrupted his train of thought by pulling away and saying, "Come. I'll help you clean up."

Grinning, Patton allowed himself to be pulled off the ground and into Logic's loose embrace.

' _Maybe another time, then.'_ he thought.

* * *

 **AN: So... This is my first fan-fiction that I've posted on here, but I do write stories and I'm just curious as to how I did. I'm probably going to write another for Roman and Virgil, but I'm totally open to suggestions and ideas for more things to write. I am basically chill with all the ships for the Sander Sides but I'm just unsure of what they're all called so... Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Blue**


End file.
